Different Worlds
by TheWriterWithTheHair
Summary: Batman creates a portal to a world inhibited by the Marvel characters and alike. Although it seems Dr. Doom has as well.
1. Chapter 1

(A view of the Batcave is seen with Batman working on a strange piece of equipment that appears to look like some type of door; Alfred Pennyworth is seen entering to keep Batman company)

Alfred: I trust this must be a science project for the League sir?

Batman: Something I've worked on for awhile.

Alfred: Ah a hobby I see?

Batman: Curiosity.

(As Batman works, the reader will hear Batman narrating the story)

Batman's Thoughts: With some free time on my hands I've worked on…this to figure out a theory I had in mind.

Alfred: Shall I warn our guest that you will be occupied at the moment?

(Superman enters)

Superman: Thanks for letting me in.

(Alfred nods and leaves to let the two men talk, throughout the conversation Batman still works)

Batman: I didn't.

Superman: You haven't been in the tower lately. Wanna let me in why?

Batman: Last time I checked I'm barely in the tower.

Superman: Bruce we haven't heard from you in weeks, we thought you went missing or killed even.

Batman: It's me, remember?

Superman: You should at least catch up with us sometimes, what are you doing?

Batman: Something.

Superman: Can you be more specific? All I see is a door.

Batman: It's an arch. Heat this.

(Superman uses his heat vision and "glues" all the pieces of the equipment together. It has the shape of an arch on a platform complete with a ramp. The arch is wide enough to have a tank go through it)

Batman: Perfect.

Superman: A thank you would be nice but I can settle with a perfect.

Batman: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about this.

(Batman switches the arch on. The entrance of the arch is glowing with a golden like color)

Superman: What did you just do?

Batman: I made a universe or more of an entrance to one. Have you ever wondered that there's something out there?

Superman: Bruce I am that something.

Batman: More than that, a world or worlds that we could cross. Universes that have different outcomes of what could have been.

Superman: Or maybe something else entirely. Can we go in?

Batman: Yes, but I need to make some more tests. Come back tomorrow and I'll have the results.

(Hours later Batman is still seen making adjustments to the arch)

Batman's Thoughts: Five hours pass and I'm not even the slightest tired. This is something I simply cannot avoid. Although I fear that whatever I find in here should be best left alone.

(The arch suddenly turns on by itself)

Batman's Thoughts: Impossible.

(Something emerges from the door)

Batman's Thoughts: No one couldn't have activated this…unless…

(What appears to look like a man in a robotic suit walks down the ramp and gets a good look at Batman for the first time)

Batman's Thoughts: Someone from the other side has.

Iron Man: And you must be…?

End of Chapter One

So far so good? Lend me a review or your thoughts and lets see where this takes us. Story by me but I do not own any DC characters or Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: I'm Batman.

Iron Man: I can see that. The ears kind of gave it away.

Batman's Thoughts: A sense of humor. That's new.

(Iron Man extends his hand as a sign of friendship to Batman,)

Iron Man: They call me Iron Man where I'm from. But my friends know me as Tony Stark.

(Batman ignores the handshake)

Batman: That armor you're wearing, titanium alloy?

Iron Man: Bleeding Edge.

(Iron Man reveals his face to Batman)

Batman: Bleeding Edge?

Iron Man: It's a long story. I can see you've got quite a base here.

Batman: Yes…

Batman's Thoughts: No matter how friendly this Stark is…I don't trust him. A man with this type of equipment can become a potential hazard in my city. I won't have it.

Batman: How did you get here?

Iron Man: You're not much of conversationalist are you?

Batman: Answer the question.

Iron Man: If you prefer to be more direct I built a portal that took me here. Sort of like that you got there in this fine establishment.

Batman: Seems plausible. An alternate universe would probably have an individual that would eventually build a device similar to this.

Iron Man: We might not be the only guys who are on the same page here.

Batman's Thoughts: He's right, there's bound to be more who could have developed this. Stark is smart, which means I'll have to be just as careful when dealing with him.

Iron Man: As much as I'm enjoying this meeting I must get back to inform my friends what I've found here.

Batman: I trust we'll meet again?

Iron Man: Sure, my place?

Batman's Thoughts: Unknown territory on my behalf, but I'm willing to take the risk.

Batman: Why not.

(The next day, Batman is in the cave along with Superman. They have just finished a conversation)

Superman: Iron Man huh? I don't see why you're so suspicious of him Bruce. He sounds all right in my book.

Batman: Yours, not mine.

Superman: Either why you're still going aren't you?

Batman: I have you for back up. Why didn't you think I called you here? Let's go.

(Batman and Superman enter the arch. They are now in Stark Tower on New York. As they enter they see Iron Man with helmet off and drink on one hand.)

Iron Man: Ah Batman. I see you've brought a friend. Welcome to Stark Tower.

Superman: He's a big shot like you Bruce.

Batman: Apparently.

Iron Man: I believe we haven't met before. Tony Stark.

(Iron Man extends hand to Superman.)

Superman: Superman. Nice place by the way.

(Superman shakes Iron Man's hand)

Batman Thought's: Interesting, Stark Tower reminds me of Wayne Enterprises back in Gotham. We appear to have something in common.

Iron Man: I'd like you two meet my pals.

(Behind Iron Man is Captain America and Wolverine)

Captain America: Captain America. Love the cape.

Superman: Right back at ya with the shield.

(Batman and Wolverine only just give a nod to each other)

Iron Man: With all the greetings aside, why don't we get to business? The reason you're here, why I built this, is because of a little problem we have.

Superman: If you're asking for help, I'm not sure we can. We already have too much on our plate back in our world.

Iron Man: I understand but this "problem" of ours just might reach to your world. Or maybe it already has.

Superman: What are you talking about?

Iron Man: I'm talking about a man named Victor Von Doom.

(Dr. Doom is seen in Gotham along with Red Skull and Magneto. They terrorize the city. Doom's robots are blowing buildings down. Red Skull has weapons such as explosives and machine guns. Magneto simply takes metal objects out of vehicles and throwing them at whatever target. In all this police are fighting back with everything they've got. Commissioner James Gordon is taking cover behind a damaged police car yelling at a handheld transceiver. The Bat-Signal is seen on the night sky during all this)

Dr. Doom: There! Magneto be so kind as to clear way any obstacles.

(Magneto opens the metal gates of Arkham Asylum. All three men enter the asylum and cause a riot. Red Skull blows walls into pieces with Arkham inmates roaming free, including Batman's Rogues Gallery. The Joker exits laughing with a handgun from a security guard on one hand and the now dead guard on the other)

Joker: Hey wait a minute. I haven't seen you three around here before. Didja guys miss the All Villians Picnic we had last month?

( Dr. Doom grabs a hold on Joker's throat and lifts him up)

Joker: Was it something I said?

Dr. Doom: You and the rest of the freaks here have a choice. Join us or join the rest of your fellow men and women here in this godforsaken city.

(Joker's expression throughout this conversation looks strained from the Joker but smiles later on)

Joker: Where do I sign up?


	3. Chapter 3

Batman: I'm needed back in Gotham, NOW.

(Batman turns back to the portal but Iron Man interupts)

Iron Man: Let us come with you, you need back up.

Superman: He's got me, don't worry we'll have everything covered and head back here.

Iron Man: WAI-

(Batman and Superman head back to Gotham)

Batman's Thoughts: Dammit, Gotham is ruin. Streets are filled with death and only a handful of survivors. I will stop them.

Superman: This doesn't look good.

Batman: They were here. Search for the injured. I'll handle the rest.

(Superman flies off to the air searching for civilians. Batman runs off to the GCPD with Gordon waiting)

Gordon: Took you long enough.

Batman: You know the usual. What happened?

Gordon: Well, the whole city's leveled. People are running off scared and Arkham Asylum's run by the inmates. As for anything new, this was all set up by someone else.

Batman: I may know who you are referring to.

Gordon: I don't wanna know. What I want is this mess cleaned up and have everyone treated from the damages. Just catch this guy.

Batman: Understood, now if you'll excuse me.

(Batman jumps off the roof of the GCPD building and is seen driving the Batmobile)

Batman's Thoughts: I need to find clues for what I'm dealing with. This Doom seems to be very tactical based on what I can see here below the streets. And I know just where to start.

(The Batmobile heads for Arkham Asylum)

Batman's Thoughts: With Arkham being runned by the inmates, I may find something to run with here.

(Batman exits the Batmobile and hides in the shadows of Arkham)

Batman's Thoughts: With any luck, I may get some answers from a "friend".

(Joker is heard laughing in the main office of Arkham. Batman suddenly breaks in via window by diving feet first and lands on Joker. Batman grips Joker's neck)

Batman: Tell me everything.

Joker: Oh hi Batsy! I was wondering where you went off to. What does a guy have to get your attention? Kill somebody? 

Batman: I don't have times for jokes. What happened here!

Joker: Shoulda seen the first movie. Sequels don't make much sense until ya watch em in the right order.

Batman: Be direct.

Joker: Yeesh you're never any fun but before I spill out my guts lets have a stab at yours.

(Joker pulls out his knife and tries to stab Batman. But Batman pushes back)

Joker: Quick on your toes ain't ya? Sorry pal but I gotta run! But let my boys keep you company! Ta ta Bats! HAHAHAHAHA

(Joker runs off to the nearest exit while five of his henchmen enter the room with Batman. Batman reacts with lightning speed by kicking the first one on his face thus breaking his teeth. Two grab a hold of Batman's arms but Batman flips them over with his strength. The fourth henchman makes a run over to the desk hiding in fear of the Bat. The fifth grabs a piece of ply wood and swings furiously at Batman. Batman counters by grabbing the wood with his left hand and punching him in the gut with his right. The fourth gets back up from the desk but this time with a gun. Batman throws his batarang and deflects the gun with it. The henchmen is left with nothing but his fists and decides to run off but instead is caught by Batman's bola.)

Batman's Thoughts: This is wasting my time. I have to get to Joker before he escapes.

(Joker yells to Batman from the distance)

Joker: I heard the bones break from here! Hey if you wanna meet up I'll be at the courthouse k?

(Joker jumps into an abandoned polic car)

Joker: Don't be laaaaaate! HAHAHAHAHAHA

(Joker drives off)

Batman's Thoughts: I'm walking into a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I left the laptop unmanned for a moment and my younger sibling wanted to pitch in a couple of ideas here's what he wrote for chapter 3:

Batman's Thoughts: I'm walking into a trap.

(Batman explodes into a dog)

Batman: IM BATDOG!

I think he's onto something here… anyway let us continue

(The Batmobile runs in full speed to the courthouse)

Batman's Thoughts: Every minute counts. When dealing with Joker, no one knows what this maniac is capable of.

(Batman arrives at the courthouse and exits the Batmobile)

Batman's Thoughts: Fortunately for me, I know him all too well.

(Joker is on top of the roof of the courthouse)

Joker: Tsk tsk tsk Batbrain, you're five minutes late! Don't wanna leave your pals "hanging"! HAHAHA

(Joker pulls out a civilian. The innocent man is tied by a rope and dangles over the courthouse)

Batman: Put. Him. Down.

Joker: Very poor choice of words! Whoops wrong Joker. Don't worry Batsy he'll be safe, I just put him up there to get your attenti-

(Batman throws his batarang to the rope and cuts the innocent man loose. As the man falls, Batman comes just in time by diving towards him and bringing him safely to the ground)

Joker: Always straight to the point. Well Bats since you're in such a hurry I might as well cut to the chase. Come on inside and have a seat!

(Joker heads inside the courthouse as Batman enters)

Batman's Thoughts: I'm fed up with his traps.

(As Batman enters he sees Joker in the judge's seat)

Joker: Normally I'd make some joke about the court system but that's Dent's shtick. Anywho, you must be wondering. What's causing all this commotion? Who could have done this to our beloved Gotham! Was it Ivy! Clayface! Or maybe even that one guy who likes calendars so much! The answer to your question my dear old moronic friend is right behind you.

(Suddenly Batman is shocked by Doom and falls to the ground)

Doom: This is your "Dark Knight"? Bah! I've seen better.

Joker: Easy now Vick! This one's got a brain.

Doom: Brain or not he won't be able to use it no-

(Suddenly Superman lands in the courthouse causing a tremor)

Joker: Heh.

Superman: I don't think we've met.

(Superman punches Doom right in the face causing him to be pushed several rooms down)

Superman: Superman. No need to introduce yourself, a little bird told me everything.

(Doom gets back up)

Doom: Such intense power! Never have I seen such an individual like yourself unlike this fool.

Superman: He's smarter than he looks.

Joker: Already broke the news to him Supes!

Doom: You may have the strength of a God but surely you can't withstand this!

(Doom suddenly summons magic by invoking mystical blasts into Superman's chest. Superman yells in pain and falls to the ground)

Doom: I grow tired of these games. Such petty scum but just as similar as those in my world. I do not care for these things. Do what you wish with them, clown.

Joker: My pleasure. Heheheheh.

(A bolt of lightning strikes from the sky and shocks Doom, the lightning forms into the hero none other than Thor)

Thor: Dost thou still a mortal in this world.

(Thor picks Superman up)

Superman: Don't know who you are but you came in just the right time.

Thor: Strange, you cloth an attire similar to thine and yet you speak as Rogers.

Superman: And yet we're wasting time. We need to get my friend treatment.

(Batman gets up)

Batman: I'm fine. Keep me up to speed what happened.

Superman: Doom's down. Our new friend here just stopped him.

Thor: Many refer to me as the God of Lightning and Strength but you may call me Thor.

Superman: Norse Mythology? Diana will like this one.

Batman: I've had enough jokes today. Especially from him.

Joker: HAHAHAHAH Oh Bats one of these days you'll just DIE laughing because of me. I guarantee it.

Batman: You've caused enough damage today. I'm taking you back to Arkham.

Joker: Can't we just wait a little longer! My other friends want to play HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH.

(The entire building rises from the ground. Magneto carries the building with his power and carries Doom. Joker hops onto Doom's unconscious body and pretends it's a horse)

Joker: And AWAAAAAAAAAAY WE GO! Later Bats!

Batman's Thoughts: This day just keeps getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

(Scene skips to the Batcave, with Thor, Superman, and Batman inside)

Thor: By the Gods, doust thou another liar of Hela!?

Superman: It's just a cave.

Thor: Oh

Batman: We're going back.

Superman: Where?

Batman: Here.

(Batman enters the portal)

Thor: He never rests doth he?

Superman: Nope.

(Superman and Thor enter as well. We are taken back to New York City in the Marvel universe; we see a familiar figure swinging on the rooftops)

Spider-Man: Lovin the view today.

(An explosion is heard from afar along with an alarm)

Spider-Man: Wonder who could it be now?

(Spider-Man than slings over to the danger)

Spider-Man: Hey buddy! Might wanna rethink your game plan, less noise and more quiet usually works.

(Suddenly a rubber chicken is thrown over to the ground)

Spider-Man: Wait wha-

(The rubber chicken explodes, out of the smoke and debris reveals the Clown Prince of Crime)

Joker: Oh but that just takes the fun out of it! HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Spider-Man: Oooookay, we got a new guy.

Joker: Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. Many have called me the Harlequin of Hate. The Lord of Laughs. But all know me as Joker.

Spider-Man: Look, I've heard this speech in like 25 verses. Just fight me already.

Joker: HEHEHEHEHEH a sense of humor! That's new!

(Joker pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger but reveals only a tiny flag)

Spider-Man: I think you forgot the bullets.

Joker: Oh yes how troublesome. Oh wait-

(Joker pulls the trigger again and the flag is shot out towards Spidey. Thanks to Spider-Man's sixth sense he dodges it in time)

Joker: I didn't.

Spider-Man: This guy's nuts.

Joker: Did it really take that long to notice? Kiddo you don't even know the half of it.

(A tentacle attacks Spider-Man from behind but dodges again. The tentacle belongs to Dr. Otto Octavius)

Spider-Man: Doc? Figured you get out soon enough. Good behavior or bail?

Octavius: When will you ever shut that mouth of yours?

Joker: I think we're going to have to teach him some manners, 4-Arms…the good ol fashioned way.

Octavius: I couldn't agree more.

Spider-Man: Shit.

(Octavius releases all four tentacles on Spidey. But Spider-Man jumps to safety and lands on a street light)

Spider-Man: Sure, try to attack the guy who has a sixth sense.

(Suddenly a repulsor blast is shot towards Octavius, Iron Man flies in just in time)

Iron Man: Figured you need a hand or three.

Spider-Man: Got this all taken care of.

(Octavius then grabs Iron Man and Spider-Man with all fours)

Octavius: No. You don't.

Iron Man: Okay, I'm out of ideas.

Spider-Man: Yeah, me too.

(Captain America then dives in by bashing his shield headfirst on Octavius. Octavius is knocked out and falls thus releasing the two subdued heroes)

Captain America: Gentlemen.

Spider-Man: Cap.

Iron Man: Steve.

Joker: JOKER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA AAA

Captain America, Spider-Man, and Iron Man: ….

(The next scene skips to Joker behind bars and being held on Ryker's Island.)

Joker: I'm sensing a lack of trust here.

Iron Man: We should've gotten him a muzzle.

Spider-Man: Where'd he come from?

Iron Man: He's not from here. Or even from this world.

Spider-Man: Makes sense.

Captain America: Whatever he had on him looks like it came from a gag factory.

Joker: I'd hate to intrude fellows but I should warn you! You don't know me very well…

Captain America: I know that this'll keep you in hold until we get this mess figured out.

Iron Man: Let's get out of here, this idiot's givin me the creeps.

(Iron Man and Captain America leave with only Spider-Man and Joker alone. Spider-Man feels this sense of déjà vu when suddenly a flashback of the Green Goblin laughing as Gwen Stacy falls to her death at the Brooklyn Bridge occurs in his mind. But is then interrupted by the Joker's words)

Joker: What's the matter? Cat got yer tongue?

Spider-Man: …

(Spider-Man leaves the room)


End file.
